Dulcemente simétrico
by Kitsune McCormick Lawliet
Summary: En un día de campo muchas cosas pueden pasar, pero ninguna tan dulce como lo que me sucedió a mí, KidxFemChrona, one-shot, mal summary.


**Hiiii! Quizás no muchos me conozcan… porque esta es mi primera historia de Soul Eater que hago… es un KidxChrona es un poco corto pero algo es… este fic fue con ayuda de mi onee-chan, Anabella Falivene con la ortografía…También Soul Eater y sus personajes no son míos pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo y sin más… AL FIC! X**

Dulcemente simétrico

Sentí como la luz del sol invadía mi habitación, podría asegurar que me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, así que, decidí levantarme, para después vestirme y luego salir a dar un paseo.

Estaba caminando por los alrededores de Death City, solo para despejar mi mente… hace ya tiempo que todo dejo de ser normal, Maka le llamaba ´´amor´´, y al parecer tenía algo que ver con shinigami-kun. Solo eso pasaba por mi mente cuando sentí una voz familiar…

— ¡Chrona!— Era Maka.

— M-Maka.

— Chrona, te estuve buscando por todas partes… ¿Dónde estabas? Oh no importa luego me contaras. Lo importante ahora es que te tengo una sorpresa— cuando Maka dijo eso, su mirada era muy extraña, me miraba de forma… ¿pícara?

— ¿E-Enserio?— Desde el principio tuve un mal presentimiento.

— Invité a los muchachos a un día de campo y ¿sabes quién va a estar ahí? ¡KID! Me costó bastante que aceptara la invitación— ¡NO! Jamás debí decirle a Maka lo que siento por shinigami-kun — Te deberías declarar ¿no?

— N-No sé cómo lidiar con declaraciones de amor, M-Maka.

— Vamos Chrona, tengo todo preparado y Liz va a ayudarme— ¡NO! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a decir? Esperen… ¿Liz? ¿¡Maka le dijo a Liz!— Así que más que estés lista para el día de campo— aseguro Maka con el rostro que mostraba toda la felicidad y confianza que a mí me faltaba, y entre carcajadas se marchó…

— ¡E-Espera, M-Maka!— no alcanzo a escucharme, ella ya se había marchado corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… tal vez disfrute esta situación, pero… ¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¿Cómo me declaro?

….

— Delicioso, muy simétrico— dijo shinigami-kun mientras uno de los pastelillos que hizo Tsubaki.

Estábamos en el tan famoso día de campo, en un parque de Death City que pareciera no ser muy conocido, sentados sobre una manta cuadrille rojo, Maka al lado de Soul, Liz al lado de Patty y shinigami-kun a mi lado…

— ¿enserio te gustan los pastelillos, Kid?— dijo Maka— Los hizo Chrona— ¿Maka miente? Al parecer…

— ¿Enserio? Pues están deliciosamente simétricos, Chrona— dijo Kid mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, provocando un sonrojo inmediato de mi parte, sus lindos ojos dorados me observaban con una amabilidad encantadora… podría haberme quedado mirandole así todo el día, si no fuera porque Maka interrumpió…

— Soul, tengo que ir a casa, me acorde que tengo algo importante que hacer— dijo Maka para luego levantarse de su sitio dirigiéndose donde su arma para que luego los dos se marcharan sin siquiera despedirse…

— ¡NO! Se me olvido que hoy había quedado de juntarme con un chico muy guapo ¿me acompañas a arreglarme, Patty? — pregunto Liz dirigiéndose a su hermana menor

— ¡Claro, onee-chan¡— respondió Patty con una gran carcajada…

Ahora solo estamos shinigami-kun y yo, pero… ¿saben algo? Presiento que esto no es tan malo, creo… creo que puedo con esto…

…

¡NO! ¡No se lidiar con esto! Llevamos dos horas solos sin decir nada, bueno hasta que shinigami-kun dijo…

— Chrona, ¿quieres el último pastelillo? — ¿¡eso es lo que él dice después de dos horas sin hablar!

— C-Claro, shinigami-kun— dije con desgano mientras aceptaba el pastelillo.

— Solo dime Kid.

Le di la primera mordida al pastelillo, pero apenas alejaba al delicioso dulce de mi boca pude sentir como unos suaves y tibios labios estaban en contacto con los míos, cerré los ojos al instante, pero al abrirlos pude ver la situación… ¡Kid me estaba besando! , pero no duro mucho ya que nos separamos por falta de aire…

— ¿shinigami-kun?— fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento tan incómodo.

— L-Lo lamento C-Chrona— Kid estaba tan… pero TAN sonrojado que se veía muy… ¿adorable?— Sólo que cuando mordiste ese pastelillo quedo crema en tus simétricos labios y… y…— pero justo en ese momento llegaron la hermanas Thompson por su técnico, después de todo era ya muy tarde, lo notaba porque el cielo estaba muy oscuro…

— ¡Ya volvimos! —dijo esa voz alegre y ruidosa, era Patty— Kid ¿tú y Chrona hicieron cosas sucias?

— N-No digas tonterías Patty, pero ya se hace tarde, volvamos a casa, adiós Chrona— dijo shini… digo, Kid para luego retirarse con sus armas.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, ese beso no fue solo un ataque de simetría… creo que progrese algo en esto de declararse, espero que el próximo día de campo sea pronto, y que haya pastelillos… porque pastelillos más Kid hacen una gran combinación ¿no?

**Uhhh… eso es todo amigos! Sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas! También tengo en proceso otro fic KidxChrona, ustedes deciden y si lo público o no… solo que será una historia no un one-shot *W* sin más que comunicar… ME DESPIDO! Adiós y que tengan un buen día! (reverencia)**

**K.M.L!**


End file.
